


Un Amor Prohibido

by Music9abril



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concern, F/F, Hurt, Love/Hate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music9abril/pseuds/Music9abril
Summary: En el siglo XIX  sucedieron mucho crímenes en contra que la corona, Ciel Phantomhive , Sebastián Michaelis y William T Spears, tratarán de resolver este tren crimen... Durante el proceso de investigación nacerán varios sentimiento. Entre Sebastián y William podrá ser que esté sentimiento logré salir a la luz? O será prohibido ?





	Un Amor Prohibido

Narra William:

Me levante antes de que fuera la hora que suena mi alarma , esto ya era normal en las ultimas semanas, por todo este estrés que tuve que hacer horas extra por Sutcliff,agarre mis lentes de la mesa, al ponérmelos, decidí irme a cambiarme me puse mi camisa blanca de manga larga,después me puse mi chaleco de vestir negro, luego mi traje negro , por ultimo arregle mi corbata negra y mis guantes cortos de color negro , fui a la cocina para prepararme un café y agarre un pan.

William: Todavía tengo tiempo .-Mirando el reloj de la sala-.

Llegue al departamento 15 minutos , al entrar a mi ofician vi un montón de papeleo en mi escritorio.

William : Mattaku..... - es lo que me molesta más -.

Empece a hacer lo reportes , revise los cinematic record de los reportes que me enviaron a supervisarlo , de repente entro sin toca Charles Nightmera ,él y yo somos amigos cuando estudiábamos juntos en la academia hasta el examen que fuimos asignados a nuestros compañeros respectivamente.

Charles:Hola William , que tal tu día ......-Viendo todo ese papeleo que tenia en mi escritorio-.Wow ,eso es mucho papeleo .-rascando su cabeza-.

William: Nightmare , por que no tocas la puerta .-enojado-.

Charles: Si toque, toque la puerta.-sonriendo,*esto siempre era típico de él*-.

William: Nightamre, ¿Que es lo que quieres?.-Serio y tranquilo*No quería estallar enfrente de él*-.

Charles: Sólo quería entregarte estos informes que hice y si te podía ayudar .-Entregándome los informes , con su típica sonrisa-.

William: Charles ahora , tengo que ir al mundo humano para recolectar almas .-Agarrando mi libro , pero él me detuvo-.

Charles: Yo lo puedo hacerlo .-Lo vi con algo de desconfianza-. Por favor , no te decepcionare .-*pensé que esto no seria malo, ya que charles siempre hace su trabajo y confió en él* -.

William: Esta bien , aquí esta .-Le entregue las almas que tenia que recolectar yo-.

Charles:Gracias, No te voy a fallar .-salio de mi oficina felizmente-.

Después de varias horas ya casi terminaba de revisar y hacer el papeleo, ya casi eran las 7 de la noche , ya todos se habían ido del departamento de la Sede., al fin me levante de mi escritorio al estire agarre los papeles y fui a guardarlos ordenadamente en los casilleros.Agarre mis cosas hasta que alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente, al voltearme vi a Grell Sutcliff algo agitado .

William: Sutcliff , ya te dije que que toques o al menos no tan fuerte .- enojado , al voltear a ver a Grell vi que tenia una expresión triste , algo inusual en él-.

Grell: Spears , algo paso .-Nerviosos ,*esto me sorprendió*-.

William: Sutcliff, ¿Que paso ? .-*me estaba preocupando*-.

Grell: Charles .........él .- su voz se estaba quebrando-.

William: Él que.....- *Sentia algo no estaba bien *-.

Grell: Él ......-Suspiro-. sufrió un ataque pero nadie sabes que les paso.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hola espero que les guste esta historia , comente si les gusto para seguirla .Esta historia va a tener drama , peleas entre Sebastian y William , discusiones , acción, romance y amor. Tal vez van a cambiar de actitud en algunos personajes conforme avances la historia.
> 
> Y por favor comparte esta historia .


End file.
